lego_community_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Community Central: Guidelines
LEGO Community Central Wiki is the perfect place for users of common interest to collaborate on a general ground. Although this wiki is a collaborative effort to create ties between several different wikis, there are several rules that must be abided. Below is a list of rules that must be followed when editing on this wiki. Guidelines 1. Creating pages 1.1 Topics of pages: LEGO Community Central invites members of our community to create pages, advertising and introducing their wikis by creating pages of their respective wikis. However, it is necessary and crucial that all created pages relate to the allowed topics in this wiki. Pages in this wiki are intended to be representative of wiki communities. As such pages that are irrelevant to this topic are not tolerated and will be deleted. However, any page that cannot be made through use of page creating tools can be included in this wiki through use of blogs. 1.2 Formatting: Formatting pages is up to community members and can include any information so long as it is relevant to the topic of the edited page. Pages may include descriptions of the respective wiki, galleries, etc. 1.3 Language: Language used in this wiki must be appropriate for all ages. As such profane and vile language has zero tolerance. 1.4 Images: Images should be relevant to the wiki introduced in the edited page and should be appropriate i.e no nudity or sexual images. 1.5 Infoboxes: Infoboxes are recommended to be added to all wiki pages. The image in the infobox should be the top left image from the respective wiki. 1.6 Categories: Categories are simple and are intended to help classify wikis by their nature. Add categories that are fitting and appropriate for the wiki and make sure to add all wiki pages to the category. 2. Forums 2.1 Posting on topic: Realistically any forum post is welcomed in this wiki. However make sure that the forum post is posted in the appropriate category. If a question need be posted regarding the wiki it can be posted in the Questions and Answers forum while off topic forum posts should be posted in Fun and Games. Forum posts that are not included in proper categories will either be moved or removed. 2.2 Vulgar: Any form of vulgar is not allowed even in the slightest in the forums. 3. Blogs 3.1 Topics: Blogs can be representative of a wiki or can be suggestions to improve LEGO Community Central. Blogs that do not fit into either topic will be either moved to forums or deleted. 3.2 Vulgar: Blogs can exhibit no vulgar language or profane as per general LEGO Community Central rules. 4. Chat 4.1 Spam: Spam is not tolerated and will result in a kick. Spam is identified as any repetitive message aimed at hindering the general flow of chat. 4.2 Language: Chat users cannot use vulgar language or profane as per general LEGO Community Central rules. Also no threatening/inappropriate language. *These rules will be strictly enforced and three kicks will result in a chat-ban the length of which depending on the nature of the offence. Category:Wiki Guidelines Category:LEGO Community Central Wiki